headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf Creek 2
| running time = 106 min. | country = Australia | language = English | budget = $7,200,000 IMDB; Wolf Creek 2 (2013); Box office & business. | gross revenue = AUD 1,681,636 | preceded by = Wolf Creek | followed by = }} Wolf Creek 2 is an Australian horror film of the slasher subgenre, employing themes of intense brutality and physical and psychological torture. It is a sequel to the 2005 film Wolf Creek. The film is loosely based on actual events, drawing inspiration from renowned serial murderer Ivan Milat, who captured, tortured and killed seven people in the southern highlands of Australia between 1992 and 1993. Herald Sun; "Wolf Creek 2 was inspired by the evil actions of serial killer Ivan Milat and remorseless murderer Bradley John Murdoch"; February 18th, 2014. Anderson, Paul. The movie was written and directed by Greg Mclean, who did the original film and co-written by Aaron Sterns. It was produced by Duo Art Productions and Emu Creek Pictures and their specialty brand, Wolf Creek Pictures. It premiered at the Venice Film Festival on August 30th, 2013. It was released in Australia on February 20th, 2014. Actor John Jarratt reprise the role of serial killer Mick Taylor from the first film. The movie also stars Ryan Corr as the film's main protagonist, Paul Hammersmith, as well as Shannon Ashlyn as Katarina Schmidt, Philippe Klaus as Rutger Enqvist, Shane Connor as Sergeant Gary Bulmer, Jr., Ben Gerrard as Constable Brian O'Connor, Gerard Kennedy as Jack, and Annie Byron as Jack's wife, Lil. Plot In the Australian Outback, two law-enforcement officers named Sergeant Gary Bulmer and Constable Brian O'Connor sit in their squad car off the side of the road awaiting potential speeders. A man named Mick Taylor drives past them in his truck. Even though he is going under the speed limit, the officers decide to have some fun with him anyway. They pull him over and harangue him about his speeding, as well as the condition of his truck. Bulmer makes several rude comments to Mick while O'Connor snickers and then gives him a citation and tells him to be on his way. Little do they know that Mick Taylor is actually a psychopathic killer. Moments later as the officers are pulling away, Mick blows a hole through the windshield of the cop car, shearing off the top half of O'Connor's head. The vehicle crashes and Bulmer is thrown clear. Mick walks up to the bleeding injured officer, breaks his leg, then drags him back into the passenger seat of the car. He then douses it with gasoline and sets it on fire. Meanwhile, a young German couple named Rutger and Kataraina Schmidt are backpacking across the Outback. They try to get motorists to stop to give them a lift, but every vehicle that comes down the road passes them by. During their hike, they come to explore Wolf Creek Crater, where they meet several other hikers as well. Rutger and Katarina decide to camp out for the evening. In the middle of the night, Mick Taylor drives into the thick of the woods in his truck. Rutger comes out of his tent and Mick tells him that this is a state park and that he is not allowed to camp here. He offers to give the couple a lift back into town. Rutger grows suspicious of the man's offer and politely declines. This sets Mick off who then attacks Rutger and stabs him in the back with a large knife. Katarina emerges from the tent and begins screaming. Having done away with Rutger, Mick attacks Katarina and pins her to the ground with the intention of raping her. Rutger is still alive however and jumps on Mick. The young man is injured and bleeding to death however and doesn't stand a chance. Mick stabs him several more times than incapacitates Katarina. She awakens hours later and is still in the woods. She sees Mick chopping up Rutger's body parts on a makeshift butcher's table that he has installed on the side of his truck. Terrified, she silently begins padding away. When Mick realizes that she is gone, he gets into his truck and gives chase. Katarina manages to get to the road, but Mick is hot on her tale. An English motorist named Paul Hammersmith catches sight of the frantic, screaming woman and picks her up. She is too traumatized to voice her concerns, but everything becomes clear as the headlights from Mick's truck begin bearing down on them. Paul speeds off with Katarina in his jeep. Mick terrorizes them at length, bumping into the back of the speeding jeep and coming up alongside them, making pig noises at Katarina. At one point, Paul is forced off the road and has to stop momentarily. Mick takes out his rifle and fires at the driver side window. Paul manages to duck, but the bullet catches Katarina in the side of the head, killing her. Paul manages to speed off and escape from the psychopath, but only temporarily. During the course of this chase, Mick's truck strikes a thicket of trees and is no longer operable. As dawn approaches, Paul pulls off into the desert and places Katarina's body on the ground. Mick Taylor returns, only this time he is driving an eighteen-wheeler. He catches sight of Paul's jeep, and the chase resumes. Paul is almost out of his gas and his engine begins overheating. Mick slams the jeep several times, and eventually Paul blows a tire. The larger truck slams into the side of the jeep, pushing it through a guard rail and off the side of a ravine. Miraculously, Paul survives. Scrambling from the vehicle, Paul thinks he is now free of Mick's murderous pursuit and screams, "You'll have to do better than that!" Mick accepts the challenge and sends the empty eighteen-wheeler off the side of the cliff after them. The truck lands on the jeep, causing both vehicle to explode, but Paul is far enough away to avoid any further damage. Paul manages to make his way to small house in the middle of nowhere and then passes out. He awakens the following morning inside the house on a bed. His clothes have been washed and neatly folded. He finds that his hosts are an elderly couple named Jack and Lil. They don't ask him too many questions, but Lil offers him some breakfast. Paul doesn't know what to make of the situation and is suspicious of their intentions. Before long however, Mick catches up with his prey. Jack takes a rifle from his gun cabinet and goes out front where Mick is calling out to Paul. He warns the man to get off his property and fires a warning shot in his direction. Mick goes away, but returns minutes later. Once inside the house, he takes another rifle from the cabinet and shoots Jack in the head. Lil comes racing around the corner to see what all of the commotion is and screams when she sees her husband's body on the floor. She tries to run away, but Mick shoots her in the back, sending her sprawling through the front door. He then finishes her off with a head shot. Paul begins running through a field, but Mick takes a horse owned by Jack and Lil and chases after him. He ultimately catches up to Paul and captures him. He brings him back to his abode, which is an underground facility with many tunnels and warrens. Paul is strapped down to a chair in a basement, surrounded by various junk, equipment and power tools. Mick offers him a drink and an exchange begins between the two. He expresses his great discontent with Paul for costing him his "plaything" (Katarina). Paul, now beginning to lose his mind, begins rattling off old English bar songs. This both confuses and amuses Mick. Mick Taylor reveals how much he despises foreigners, particularly Englishmen, whom he continuously refers to as "pommy cunts". During this prolonged physical and psychological torture, more drinks are shared, and Mick proposes a solution to their problem. If Paul can correctly answer ten trivia questions relating to Australian history, he will let him go free. However, for every question that he answers incorrectly, Mick is going to grind off one of his fingers using a sander. To Mick's surprise, Paul is a history major, and correctly answers Mick's trivia questions. This also angers the Australian however, and he reneges on his promise, and cuts off one of the fingers on Paul's hand. He then goes into another room to fetch more drink. Paul spies a hammer in close proximity, but he knows that will not be able to reach it unless he makes a drastic decision. When Mick returns, Paul pretends to accept the drink and Mick asks him his next question, "Who is Australia's most famous cricketer?". Paul deliberately gives the wrong answer, knowing that Mick is going to cut off another finger. He pleads with him to cut off a finger from the opposing hand. To do so, Mick frees his hand from the zip-tie and sands off a finger. He then goes into the other room to fetch another drink. While he's gone, Paul reaches out with his now free hand to scoop up the hammer. When Mick returns, Paul bashes him across the side of the head. Mick falls to the floor momentarily stunned. Paul uses the hammer to undo the ties on his feet and then runs off. Mick revives and sets his dogs free to chase down Paul. Paul stumbles frantically through the labyrinthine tunnels, coming upon numerous female corpses, and one emaciated prisoner, begging to be freed. Paul doesn't have time to help her right now though as he is fleeing for his own life. He manages to get away from the dogs, and also comes upon a section of false flooring, covered with a dirty blanket concealing a pit of punji sticks beneath. He decides to use this to his advantage and lies in wait for Mick. As a form turns the corner, Paul pushes it into the pit, but this turns out to be the emaciated woman he encountered moments earlier. As he turns around, he sees the bleeding Mick standing before him. Mick Taylor professes that it is his duty to wipe out foreigners and declares himself "the winner". He head-butts Paul, knocking him out. Paul awakens sometime later. It is daylight, and he is on a public avenue in a small town. He is dressed in nothing but his underwear clutching a piece of paper which reads "Loser". Local police officers come upon him and take him into custody. Cast Notes & Trivia * Wolf Creek 2 (2013) redirects to this page. * Scenes depicted in this film are loosely based on actual events. * Wolf Creek 2 was filmed on-location in South Australia. * Wolf Creek 2 was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Image Entertainment on June 24th, 2014. Amazon.com; Wolf Creek 2 (2014); DVD. * Director Greg McLean is credited as Greg Mclean in this film. * Actor Ryan Clarke is credited as Ryan Clark in this film. * Actor Thomas Green is credited as Tom Green in this film. * Actress Maria Volk is credited as Marsha Vassilevskaia in this film. * Actor Eddie White is credited as just Eddie in this film. * Actor Lenny Hubbard is credited as just 'Lenny' (with single quotation) in this film. * Actress Jacquy Phillips' name is mis-spelled as Jacqy Phillips in this film. * Actor Ben Edwards is credited as Ben "The Big Swig" Edwards in this film. * Actor Dan Sims is credited as Dan "Hollywood" Sims in this film. * There are a total of fifty-four credited cast members in this film. There are thirty-one additional credited extras. There are only nine cast members in the film with scenes of some notoriety (including the emaciated dungeon victim). * The exact time era in which this film takes place is unclear, but it has to occur relatively recent to the current year as evidenced by Paul Hammersmith's usage of a smart phone. * The movie opens with the following narrative card: "30,000 people are reported missing in Australia every year. 90% are found within a month. Some are never seen again". Body Count Unless other wise stated, all of the casualties listed below are killed as result of Mick Taylor's actions. # Brian O'Connor - Head blown in half by a gunshot through a windshield. # Gary Bulmer, Jr. - Leg broken, then set on fire by Mick Taylor. # Rutger Enqvist - Stabbed multiple times then slowly decapitated. # Katarina Schmidt - Brutalized then shot through the side of the face by Mick's rifle. # Kangaroos - Numerous kangaroos hit and/or run over by Mick's 18-wheeler. 1 hit by Paul. # Jack - Shot in the back of the head at close range with a rifle. # Lil - Shot in the back with a rifle, then shot in the back of the head at close range. # Young woman in lair - Mistakenly pushed into a pit of punji spikes by Paul Hammersmith. External Links * * * Wolf Creek 2 at Wikipedia * * * References Gallery South Australia.jpg Australian Outback.jpg Mick Taylor 001.jpg Gary Bulmer.jpg Brian O'Connor.jpg Mick and Gary.jpg Gary Bulmer 002.jpg Rutger and Katarina.jpg Rutger Enqvist.jpg Rutger and Mick.jpg Paul and Katarina.jpg Paul and Katarina 002.jpg Paul Hammersmith 001.jpg Road rage.jpg Kangaroo.jpg Mick Taylor 002.jpg Mick Taylor 003.jpg Paul Hammersmith 002.jpg Hammer.jpg Paul and Mick.jpg Paul and Mick 002.jpg Paul Hammersmith 003.jpg Keywords Attempted rape | Australia | Australian Outback | Burn victims | Corpse | Dead animals | Decapitation | Dismemberment | Dogs | Dungeon | English | Flies | French | Goats | Gunshot victims | Hammer | Head injuries | Horses | Impalement | Insects | Kangaroos | Knife | Mutilated genitalia | Pigs | Police officer | Psychopath | Profanity | Serial killer | Severed fingers | Severed head | Severed limbs | Skeleton | Skull | Slit throat | South Australia | Stabbing | Throat injuries | Torture | Truck Category:Films Category:Horror Film List Category:2013 films Category:2nd installments Category:Duo Art Productions Category:Emu Creek Pictures Category:Image Entertainment Category:RLJ Entertainment Category:Screen Australia Category:South Australian Film Corporation Category:Greg McLean Category:Aaron Sterns Category:Evelyn Gilmore Category:Matt Hearn Category:Samantha Jreissati Category:Helen Leake Category:Silvio Salom Category:Steve Topic Category:Johnny Klimek Category:Toby Oliver Category:Sean Lahiff Category:John Jarratt Category:Ryan Corr Category:Shannon Ashlyn Category:Philippe Klaus Category:Shane Connor Category:Ben Gerrard Category:Gerard Kennedy Category:Annie Byron Category:Lucy Bayet Category:Chloe Boreham Category:Sebastian Freeman Category:Ryan Clarke Category:Thomas Green Category:Maria Volk Category:Sarah Roberts Category:Kate Englefield Category:Nic English Category:Maarten Rikken Category:Jake Phillips Category:Pat Wundke Category:Alison Oetjen Category:Tessa Boehm Category:Trish Willoughby Category:Brian Willoughby Category:Irene Morgan Category:Cassie Morgan Category:Gerald Morgan Category:Daniel Haggerty Category:Carrie Daniel Category:Eddie White Category:Lenny Hubbard Category:Zev Eleftheriou Category:Jacquy Phillips Category:Graham Jahne Category:Peter Hearn Category:Kellie Hearn Category:Caleb Hearn Category:Lachlan Hearn Category:Ian Carpenter Category:Jordan Cowan Category:Emma Noble Category:Megan Brooks Category:Grant Watkins Category:Lin Heesom Category:Shane Evans Category:Ben Edwards Category:Dan Sims Category:Tanya Harris Category:Mark Richmond Category:Jason Wheeler Category:Mark Brake Category:Greta Buhlmann Category:Jack Allan Category:Steve Taylor Category:Films with crew categories Category:Films with plot summaries Category:Verified